Dzieci Czasu
by Issay
Summary: Pre-11th. Rodzina Doctora nareszcie zbiera się przy jednym stole.


Są dziećmi Czasu.  
Choć nie wszyscy tak jak Rose czy Jack dotknęli mocy vortexu, każde z nich zostało przez nią nieodwracalnie zmienione.

Jack Harkness nie może umrzeć. _Fixed point in time and space_, myśli gorzko, przesuwając opuszkami palców po nagim ramieniu uśpionego Ianto Jonesa. Ciepły oddech Gwen pieści skórę jego szyi. Skazany na obserwowanie, jak wszystko wokół niego umiera.

Martha Jones nie może ustać w miejscu. Musi ciągle być w ruchu, ciągle w centrum wydarzeń, bo inaczej boi się, że oszaleje. Więc walczy z kosmicznymi przestępcami, zamyka dziury międzywymiarowe i ryzykuje życiem, choć mogłaby zostawić to UNITowi lub niedobitkom Torchwood. Zabawne, że kiedyś marzyła o spokojnym życiu lekarza internisty, myśli Martha, przeładowując broń i uśmiechając się promiennie do swojego męża. Mickey odwzajemnia uśmiech. Doctor, chcąc czy nie chcąc, ukształtował ich. Zrobił z nich wojowników.

Donna Noble nie pamięta. Czasem, tylko czasem przypomina sobie swoje sny - chodzące bryłki tłuszczu i dziwne stworzenia z głowami przypominające ośmiornicę, które tak pięknie i przejmująco śpiewały. Jednak to tylko sny, śmieje się jej mąż i Donna mu przytakuje. Jednak opowiada je dziadkowi i starszy pan zwykle wygląda wtedy, jakby miał się rozpłakać, więc w końcu Donna Temple-Noble przestaje. Wilfred Noble ma tylko wspomnienia i sny. Czasem śni mu się to, co mogłoby być - gdyby nie wszedł do tego pioruńskiego urządzenia i gdyby Doctor nie musiałby się za niego, starego i przecież zupełnie nieważnego człowieka!, poświęcać. Śni o podróżach przez czas i przestrzeń, o tym jak wspólnie ratują światy i wtedy budzi się z twarzą mokrą od łez. Kiedy indziej śni mu się śmierć, która ma czarne oczy i uśmiech, tak piękny uśmiech, że Wilfredowi pęka serce.

Sarah Jane Smith wie, że jej życie zmieniło się z chwilą, kiedy podążyła za tym szalonym nieznajomym i przestąpiła próg budki telefonicznej, która w środku była większa, niż na zewnątrz. Ją jako jedyną dosięgnęła Wojna Czasu i to ona przysięgła nigdy nie opowiedzieć o okropieństwach, które widziała. Nightmare Child wciąż śni jej się po nocach - i kiedy budzi się ze stłumionym krzykiem na wargach, Sarah Jane przypomina sobie o tych wszystkich cudach, które widziała. Wodospady złożone ze strumieni złota i srebra. Dżungle pełne kwiatów wyższych od niej o dobre kilkanaście metrów. Zorze polarne mieniące się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Myśli też o tym wszystkim, co pojawiło się w jej życiu dzięki Doctorowi - mechaniczne psy, gadające i obdarzone własnym mózgiem komputery oraz ten wspaniały, młody chłopiec, który zjawił się w momencie w którym już myślała, że nigdy nie będzie jej dane mieć dzieci.

Rose Tyler nie gniewała się zbyt długo na Doctora - tak naprawdę przeszło jej w momencie, kiedy wsiedli do samochodu, by wrócić do Anglii z Bad Wolf Bay i wyglądający na zagubionego, wciąż ściskający w dłoni nasionko TARDIS John Smith wyciągnął wolną rękę i owinął jej palce swoimi. Wtedy już wiedziała, że wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno - Doctor z Rose w TARDIS, przemierzający coraz to nowe światy. Wyobraziła sobie, jak pokazują swoim dzieciom Nowy Nowy Jork i jak cofają się w czasie, by poznać Dantego. I choć gwiazdy na niebie były inne i obce, wszystko było na swoim miejscu, dokładnie tak samo jak jej głowa spoczywająca na ramieniu pół-Władcy Czasu.

Dzieli ich tak wiele - wiek, doświadczenie, pochodzenie, a czasem nawet całe światy. Jednak to, co ich łączy - Doctor, jest silniejsze od wszystkiego co ich od siebie odróżnia. Tak więc Wilfred nie dziwi się, kiedy na jego progu staje Sarah Jane i wyciąga dłoń, a u jej stóp popiskuje robot przypominający psa. Martha i Mickey nie wahają się ani przez chwilę, kiedy dostają maila z Torchwood, który zawiera jedynie datę, godzinę i nazwę knajpy w północnym Londynie. Jack uśmiecha się do Rose, widocznej na ekranie świśniętego Sontaranom międzywymiarowego komunikatora i proponuje toast. Siedzą przy jednym stole, w małej, odosobnionej knajpce nazywającej się - jakże by inaczej! - Bad Wolf. Martha i Mickey, Sarah Jane i Wilfred, Jack, Ianto i Gwen oraz Rose i John, pośrednio, poprzez łącze ustawione tak, aby mieli na ekranie wszystkich zgromadzonych. Nie potrafią się nie uśmiechać, bo choć nie mówią zbyt wiele, rozumieją się aż za dobrze. Ich wszystkich dotknęło zjawisko, które nie mogło nie odmienić ich życia, zjawisko o imieniu Doctor i wielu twarzach. Nie wiedzą, gdzie teraz jest i jak wygląda. Jack unosi kieliszek wypełniony czymś, co przypomina jadowicie zielony płyn do naczyń i proponuje toast. Wszyscy po kolei sięgają po kieliszki, Rose trzyma kubek, jest w ciąży z pierwszym dzieckiem. - Za Doctora. Gdziekolwiek teraz jest. Powtarzają po cichu toast i spełniają go, płyn piecze w gardła.

Są dziećmi Czasu, jedyną rodziną, jaką może posiadać Doctor i wszyscy patrzą ufnie w kierunku gwiazd.


End file.
